You Read Me
by undertheupperhand
Summary: let's see...a one shot about Clare, Alli, Dave, Eli, and Drew. The ending will surprise you. Read this story to understand the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**You Read Me. Shoutouts to TheBleedingBlackHeart**

**Disclaimer; I own 4 rings that's on my fingers. Not Degrassi. I don't own Stalker Angel.**

**Beta Reader; KALIE! :) iloveeliandclare**

**Clare's POV **

Alli and I were having our usual sleepover. It was a Sunday night and Alli brought some school clothes with her to our sleepover. It was 8:23pm. Our favourite show called Win a Day was about to start. Win a Day was a 5 minute show where they'd have celebrities from all different areas of the Earth come and we'd have to do a contest. Whoever won the contest would get to spend a whole entire day with that celebrity or celebrities. Awesome, huh? The contest would usually be related to what field they're in. For example, last month they had Justin Bieber (everyone went crazy) and people had to send in a video of them singing a song of his. The month before, they had Justin Kelly from Degrassi and you had to do a video of you acting out one of his scenes. It was an awesome show but no one seemed to had caught me eye yet. But now here came this...this...God. His name is Elijah Benjamin Goldsworthy. Yup. He was going to star tonight. Not that many people has heard of him. Elijah Goldsworthy is the worlds youngest most successful author. Serious. He started writing at age 9 after being bullied. I read his book called Worthy of Gold. It was his autobiography. It was as if I knew him like I knew my best friend. I read all of his books but my favourite was Stalker Angel. Alli never heard of Elijah, but she saw his illustrator and immediately fell in love with him. Well, his body. His name was Drew Torres. There was another boy that was with Drew and Elijah and his name was Dave. Why Dave hung with them, don't know. Dave was that type of friend that would only get girls because he was popular by association. Not to be mean and all. He looked like a nice guy and all, but he looked like a player. Not my type. My mom has been on the show before. She just LOVED it ever since. Before, all she would say is "That's just a show that tries to manipulate children, especially young girls, and tries to make them do whatever they want." Now, my mom always watches this with me and Alli! Her perspective completely changed. My mom just got called in about thirty minutes ago to work. Emergency or something. She told me to tell her everything that happens. I was in my kitchen, making Alli and I some popcorn.

*Beeep* Done. I took the popcorn out of the microwave. I waited a minute and then opened up the bag.

Alli; "Clare! Archie is back! Hurry!" Archie Simpson was the host of Win A Day. When my mom won a contest and got called on the show to meet Archie (pilot episode), they hit it off. Archie asked my mom on a date but she turned it down. They are good friends now. They talk sometimes but I've never got a chance to speak to him. I grabbed the popcorn bag, turned my kitchen lights off, and went back inside of my room.

Clare; "I'm back, sheesh."

Alli; "Yea yea yea...shhhh."

Archie; "I'm back and here I am with the one and only Elijah Goldsworthy."

Elijah; "Please, just call me Elijah." He did his signature smirk. Someone so beautiful could write all of those meaningful words on paper and still have time to look that amazing.

Archie; "So I'm back here with Eli, Drew, and Dave. Also known as team DEAD. So, do you guys want to do the honor and tell them the contest?"

Eli;"Okay, so. Here we go. One of you lucky 2 boys or girls will win a celebrity date with me, Drew, and Dave."

Dave; "All you have have to do is write an original story. Write it with your best friend or friend."

Drew; "Draw some pictures to go with your story or just decorate your book."

Eli; "Send it in and at the end of the month, we'll announce the winner. Let's see who'll win a day with us."

Archie; "I hope you all heard that. If you didn't, replay. If you don't have the replay button, then that sucks." Alli and I giggled. Archie and his humor. "That's it for now guys. Go get started. See you next time on Win a Day." That was it.

**SO! IM GONNA SKIP THIS TO A MONTH LATER NOW! RIGHT BEFORE THEY ARE ABOUT TO TELL THE WINNER.**

**Eli's POV **

We were in our waiting room. Just chillin. We were waiting to tell the winner. We didn't even know who it was yet. We would have to wait and find out on the spot. Which meant that we'd be just as surprised as the winners. We read, well i did, the top 2 stories. I liked that Clare one. It had meaning in it. The other one didnt really get to me or touch me as much as Clare and Alli's did. I really hope they win. I was looking into my mirror. We were inside of our changing room. Dave was laying back on a chair. Drew was pacing back and forth across the room. He was nervous. I don't know why, but he was.

Dave; "I'm kinda of scared who might win." Drew and I stared at Dave. "What! What if it's some geeky weird freaky emotionally disturbed girls that win?"

Eli; "Dave, I find that some what offensive."

Dave; "You're not a geeky weird freaky emotionally disturbed girl."

Eli; "But I am emotionally disturbed. Well that's what Julia classified me as."

Dave; "Sorry." I shrugged. Dave stared down at the floor. He looked back up. "What, so I'm the only thinking that? Fine." I turned back to my mirror.

Drew; "Dave. We're thinking that too but you just didn't have to say it."

Dave; "Look at us! We haven't gotten a girl since we started this thing. Before we began writing, we could get anyone we want. Now, we're famous and only old snotty rich people love us." It was true. No one knows authors and people who help write them. The only time writers became known is when their books become shows or movies. For example, J.K Rowling, Harry Potter. Twilight. Pretty Little Liars. Before those books became movies, a little bit of people seldom heard of those stories.

Someone knocked on our door.

Drew; "Come in."

Camera Guy; "Go on set now." He closed the door without even awaiting our response. We all followed behind him and got to our spots. I put on my fake smile.

**Clare's POV **

It was Alli, Me, and my mom. We were waiting for Win a Day to come on. If Alli and I won, my mom would let us go. I figured it was because it'll just give my mom a reason to see Archie again.

Mom; "Clare and Alli? Honey, remember, if you don't win, at least you tried. It's the effort that counts and the fact that you tried." If we don't win. Thats hilarious. We were going to win. I just knew it. I had a strong feeling in my gut.

Archie; "And we're here once again. What's shakin and bakin!" Dave laughed. Fake. Thank goodness they weren't actors. "Okay we got DEAD back here with us again on this fine beautiful night. Drew, Eli, and Dave. We got Drew wearing a adorable blue plaid shirt with some loose jeans. Dave rockin the Aero today. Good job. And Eli, as always, with the black attire." And he sure looked good in it. "Who's gonna win a day with these kids, ehm, i mean young adults. Okay so there were top 2 stories that we picked and it was a difficult decision to make."

Drew; "But we each voted."

Dave; "And we couldn't share our answers."

Eli; " But there was only one winner. And the winner is..." Archie handed Eli the index card. "Susannah and Franchesca!"

Archie; "Susannah Woods and Franchesca Kasper, wherever you are and if you're watching this, you've just won a day with-" Alli turned the television off. I sat there staring at the television screen. Shocked at the words that just came out of Eli's mouth. My mom patted me on the back, got up, and left my room.

Alli; "That's not fair! I'm going to sleep. You going to bed?"

Clare; "Don't wait up for me." Alli went under the covers and disappeared. I got up to close the lights. I sat back down in the dark and stared at the t.v. How could this be so. How could Alli not be so..angry. It took me all of my free time to write that story. All for nothing. I continued staring at the screen. Remembering those piercing words. My heart beat stopped at the thought of it. That should've been me. About ten minutes into staring at my television screen, Alli patted my side of the bed. When she realized that I wasn't there, she popped her head out from under the covers.

Alli; "Clare. Come on. Go to sleep. It was a contest and they won fair and square."

Clare; "Alli, you don't understand."

Alli; "I put in as much work as you did. I do understand. We lost. So did other people who entered."

Clare; "No. There's a feeling inside of me. I don't know what. I just wanna...scream." Alli threw the covers off of herself and sat at the edge of the bed.

Alli; "It's called jealousy."

Clare; "I can't be jealous. It's a sin."

Alli; "Then don't be. Move on with your life. Go to sleep. We have school tomorrow." Alli rubbed my back. I got up and went on my bed. I went to sleep but it was a short nap. All that kept floating in my head was, why not me. I cried myself to sleep that night.

**OOOOOOOOOO:**

**So I'll update when I do. K. Whatever. **


	2. Chapter 2 Update

Okay so..sadly, I've just been informed that my beta reader has retired.. :( ...which, sadly, means that I will be needing a new one..so, hmu if u wanna... D: 


End file.
